The present invention relates to a weight loading apparatus, and more specifically, to an apparatus for nearly-simultaneously placing two loads.
When loading weights on a pan scale, the weights are typically placed in pairs and in a symmetrical manner to prevent the scale from tipping. In some instances, the weights can be heavy, making manipulation of the weights difficult.